Lluvia
by Aryblack
Summary: Oneshot. Verdades escondidas tras amistad, mientras nadie escucha, mientras todos duermen. Mientras la lluvia cae afuera.


Llueve. Las gotas golpean los cristales furiosamente como si quisieran romperlos para mojar a la gente que se refugia tras ellos. Un rayo atraviesa el cielo e ilumina los doseles descorridos del cuarto, que dejan ver su color escarlata a pesar de las altas horas de la noche.

El aire huele a humedad, a tierra mojada y a finales de otoño. Sirius puede olerlo, a pesar de que las ventanas están cerradas a cal y canto. Desde que se convirtió en animago, olfato se desarrolló notablemente. No tiene tanto alcance en su forma humana, pero lo suficiente para percibir mejor las cosas. Oye cómo se arrugan las mantas de James por milésima vez esa noche, que no para de moverse. Oye los ronquidos ahogados por la almohada de Peter, que está constipado y duerme boca abajo y al respirar la nariz le emite una especie de pitido molesto, pero tras seis años de dormir juntos, ya están bastante acostumbrados. Y oye los balbuceos de Remus, en la cama de al lado. Hace un momento empezó a mostrarse incómodo y ahora hace aspavientos con las manos, como si quisiese quitarse algo de encima.

Sirius ya conoce eso. Lo sabe porque a veces habla en sueños y él lo escucha. No le pasa a menudo, pero Remus todavía sueña con la noche en que lo mordieron. Aún ahora no acaba de hacerse a la idea de que es un hombre lobo. Una bestia peligrosa con gran afición por la carne y la sangre humanas, sin capacidad de razonamiento. Lucha contra sí mismo para no ser un monstruo, y digamos que lo ha conseguido. Sólo que no puede evitar serlo una vez al mes. Es un licántropo que estudia en Hogwarts, con un montón de estudiantes pululando por el castillo y los terrenos a diario, y ninguno de ellos sabe de su afección excepto el elenco de profesores y sus compañeros de cuarto. Y también esa Evans, que se mete en todos los asuntos con su nariz respingona y su pelo rojo. La misma Evans por la que James pierde la cabeza y perdería el resto del cuerpo. La muy metomentodo se enteró de la licantropía de Lupin mucho antes que ellos. Pero son los únicos que lo saben. Si esa información se extendiese por el castillo, Remus sería expulsado inmediatamente y controlado de cerca por el Ministerio de Magia y entonces su vida se vería reducida a una existencia estrictamente vigilada.

Remus se revuelve de nuevo girando la cara bruscamente hacia un lado y agitando los brazos. Emite un pequeño grito, casi un sollozo, y un segundo después su respiración para de golpe para, al instante, convertirse en los temblores de un llanto mudo. Se ha girado hacia la pared y se ha hecho un ovillo. Sirius sabe que si su amigo escucha el menor ruido en el cuarto, se hará el dormido y negará cualquier insinuación al día siguiente, pero él conoce lo bastante al chico de cabellos castaños como para leer en su mirada. Sabe cuándo está preocupado, a pesar de que sonría, o de cuando está enfadado aunque lo niegue. A veces puede leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos, que lo miran impasibles cuando James y él le cuentan la próxima trastada que han planeado. Él los observa serio y les suelta la eterna perorata de madurar, de que él es prefecto y no debería pasarles la mano, de que se comporten; pero Sirius sabe que en el fondo se divierte y que regañarles forma parte de su diversión. Los ojos de Remus nunca mienten.

Se ha levantado de la cama y, como ya suponía, Lupin se ha quedado inmóvil. El muchacho de ojos grises no puede evitar compararlo con una zarigüeya, por muy hombre lobo que sea: se hace el muerto cuando huele problemas. Sirius se sienta en la cama de su amigo mientras éste finge estar profundamente dormido.

- No pretendas hacer como que no ha pasado nada, Lunático.

No hay respuesta.

- Si estuvieras dormido se notaría, imbécil. Eres muy mal actor. Que sepas que cuando estás dormido de verdad, roncas. No sé quién es peor, si Colagusano o tú.

El moreno habla en susurros. De todas formas, James no se despertaría ni aunque detonaran una bomba en su oreja, y Peter anula cualquier ruido ajeno con sus ronquidos ahogados. Sirius se tiende junto a él y le echa una mano por la cintura. Nota que su amigo se estremece un poco bajo las dos mantas que lo cubren, pero después permanece inmóvil.

- Estamos aquí, Remus. Siempre estaré aquí. Esperando que me cuentes qué pasa en tu cabeza cuando no puedo adivinarlo, o cuando no quieres que lo adivine.

El aludido sorbe la nariz. Sirius se arropa también y apoya la cabeza en su espalda y le abraza más fuerte.

- No sigas haciéndote esto, por favor.

Remus se da la vuelta y sus miradas se conectan. Un rayo cruza el cielo e inyecta luz en los ojos del licántropo. Amarillos. Las lágrimas cruzan su cara casi en diagonal.

- ¿Por qué yo¿Qué hice para que me tocase vivir así? –dice, tras acurrucarse contra el otro. Su voz ronca se oye amortiguada por Peter.

- No empecemos con las preguntas existenciales, Lupin. A saber qué hice yo en otra vida para que me tocase nacer en mi familia. La vida no es justa, así que hay que mirar el mundo por el lado positivo.

- No hay lado positivo.

- Bueno, yo me lo invento. Como imaginar que con nuestro altruismo le salvamos la vida a la humanidad evitando que escuchen a este maldito soprano poseído que tenemos por compañero de habitación –sonríe socarronamente, intentando animar a su amigo, que sólo se acurruca más contra él.

Sirius calla y sigue abrazándole. Le besa la frente.

- No intentes ser fuerte todo el rato. Deja de encerrarte tras esa fachada de "no me pasa nada" y déjanos ayudarte.

- Es lo mismo de siempre. No me pasa nada nuevo.

- A nosotros nunca nos lo cuentas.

Remus se encogió de hombros. No se considera digno de que le presten atención. Se castiga a sí mismo porque es insignificante, y una bestia.

- Es la historia de siempre.

- Cuéntamela entonces.

Silencio. Pero no es necesario hablar. Sirius ya lo conoce todo. Lo sabe por los ojos de Remus. Miedo al rechazo, a la soledad, a ser un monstruo, a volverse loco, a la cautividad. Autoestima inexistente.

- Deja de levantar murallas apartándote de nosotros. O al menos, déjame al otro lado, contigo.

- ¿Y para qué?

- Porque quiero estar ahí.

Vuelve a caer un rayo y poco después se escucha el orgulloso trueno. Ambos se miran. El licántropo lo observa confuso y con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas plagadas de surcos enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Le devuelven la mirada unos ojos grises que le inspiran confianza.

- Soy un imbécil –musita el castaño.

- A veces, sí. Hay momentos en que me gustaría darte un puñetazo porque parece que no te enteras. Pero los demás estamos peor que tú. Remus, sabes que eres el más fuerte de los cuatro. Nadie aguantaría lo que tú soportas. Eres un tío increíble y no te das cuenta de ello. Y además nos regalas tu compañía, y sonríes a todo el mundo y eres amable cuando todos deberíamos tomar tu ejemplo y ser un poco más como tú. No dejes de hacerlo. No cambies nunca, Lunático, dale una lección a todo el mundo, que no te merece; y deberías pisotearlos a todos y que se arrodillasen a tus pies porque ninguno está a tu nivel.

Y no necesitan palabras. Sirius sabe que hay mucho más detrás de esa coraza imperturbable tras la que se esconde su amigo. Y sabe que Remus lee entre líneas y detrás de ella, y que hay una verdad escondida detrás de todo. Lo que Sirius confiaba que él entendiese, detrás de todo. Remus sólo lo mira un instante más y luego esconde el rostro en el cuello del otro, que se limita a cerrar más fuerte sus brazos sobre él. Entendimiento.

Un amanecer despejado sorprende a James con la visión de sus dos amigos, acurrucados juntos en la estrecha cama del licántropo.


End file.
